Le journal intime de Carla
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Afin de rendre un service à Mira, Happy se rend à Fairy Hills pour récupérer un objet qui se trouve dans la chambre de Wendy et Carla. Mais que se passe-t-il quand il tombe sur...Le journal intime de sa bien-aimée ! Va-t-il le lire ? Que va-t-il découvrir ? Va-t-il avoir une réponse à ses sentiments ? Mais si jamais Carla le découvre ? Va-t-il pouvoir se faire pardonner ? One-Shot.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est moi, Miss Coca-Cola ! Voici le texte du mois d'octobre ! (Ah...Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de réussir à finir ce texte, j'ai travaillé dur pour écrire tout ça en seulement cinq jours ! Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire ! ^^' Je vous prierais donc d'excuser toutes mes énormes fautes d'orthographes !) Mais avant de vous faire part de mon texte, je souhaite remercier Rick 10 qui me suit toujours et ce depuis bientôt un an (que le temps est long) et qui est le plus grand fan de mes textes, mais aussi Fairy Tail fan pour sa touchante review sur mon précédent texte (Fairy Tail Episode 209, Carla & Happy) et j'espère que tu me laisseras aussi une review sur ce texte-ci et pour finir Eaonya qui est une auteure extrêmement talentueuse mais aussi une précieuse amie pour moi sur ce site et qui me laisse toujours une charmante review qui m'emplit de bonheur !**

 **Je vous laisse donc profitez de ce texte !** **Voici:** **Le journal intime de Carla.**

* * *

 **PDV Happy, matin, guilde.**

Assis dans un coin de la guilde, j'observais avec attention tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Natsu, Grey et les autres garçons se battaient tandis que Lucy et les filles discutaient au bar. Et parmi les filles, il y avait une magnifique Exceed blanche vêtue d'une robe bleu clair comme le ciel qui riait avec les autres tout en tenant délicatement une tasse de thé Darjeeling entre ses mains. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de joies et ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses. Elle était magnifique.

-« Non, elle n'a quand même pas osé faire ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Si, si, je te jure ! » Lui répondit Wendy, elle aussi morte de rire.

De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais bien trop occupé à contempler celle que j'aimais…

Wendy, à coté d'elle, avait bien grandi. Ses longs cheveux bleus lui donnait l'air plus grande qu'elle n'était et elle parlait avec une assurance qui jusqu'à alors lui était inconnue. Elle devenait chaque jour de plus en plus belle sous le regard protecteur et fier de celle que j'aimais, la plus belle des Exceeds : Carla.

C'est alors que j'entendis Mirajaine s'exclamer :

-« Je l'ai oublié ! »

-« Qu'y a-t-il, Mira-nee ? » Demanda sa sœur.

-« Parle moins fort ! » S'exclama son aînée.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda sa cadette

-« C'est l'anniversaire de Wendy et je l'ai oublié à Fairy Hills. Carla va me tuer. » Murmura-t-elle dans un coin.

-« Carla ? » Interrogeais-je

-« Happy ! » S'exclamèrent-elle toutes les deux en même temps.

-« Qu'avez-vous oublié ? » Leur demandais-je.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux et me prirent dans un coin appart afin de m'expliquer la situation.

-« Tu vois…C'est l'anniversaire de Wendy aujourd'hui. Carla nous a mis au courant et nous avons décidé de préparé une fête toutes les trois. Cependant ce matin, Carla m'a demandé de prendre le « matériel » pour préparer l'anniversaire et surtout de ne pas oublier…Le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour Wendy. » Me dit-elle.

-« Le cadeau de Carla ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui et…Hum…Je l'ai oublié ! Quelle tête en l'air ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Mira-nee… » Soupira Lisanna.

-« Alors hum…Si tu pouvais allez chercher ce cadeau, ça me rendrais service ! »

-« Aye sir ! J'y vais de ce pas ! » M'exclamais-je.

J'activai ma magie et mes ailes apparurent. Je m'envolai dans le ciel jusqu'à Fairy Hills à pleine vitesse.

Voler dans le ciel de Magnolia un jour d'hiver ensoleillé, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable…Mis à part un compliment de Carla !

J'arrivai à Fairy Hills et m'introduit dans le dortoir des filles par une fenêtre quand soudain je m'immobilisai.

Attendez…Mais…Mais…Où était ce fameux cadeau que je devais chercher ? Où était-il ? Elles…Elles ne me l'avaient pas dit ! Où est-ce que Carla avait-elle bien pu cacher ce fameux cadeau ? Et quel était-il ?

Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais chercher ni même où est-ce que cette fameuse chose se trouvait ! Mais dans quelle situation je me trouvais ! Et si je ne trouvais pas ce fameux cadeau au plus vite, Wendy ne l'aurait pas ! Et sachant à quel point Carla aime Wendy, j'imagine qu'elle a mis tous ses sentiments pour elle afin de faire ce cadeau ! Il fallait que je le trouve au plus vite !

Si j'étais Carla, où est-ce que je cacherais le cadeau de Wendy ? Hum…Hum…Dans une corbeille pleine de poisson ? Non ! Ça c'est moi ! Dans un coffre fort ? Non ça c'est Erza ! Dans le frigo ? Non ça c'est Grey !

Si j'étais Carla...Si j'étais Carla je le cacherai...Dans ma chambre !

Je me précipita dans la chambre de Carla et Wendy mais je me figea sur le seuil. J'allais entrer dans la chambre de la fille que j'aimais. Pouvais-je vraiment faire ça ? N'allais-je pas m'attirer les foudres de Carla ? Mais en même temps...La chambre de Carla...A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Oh la tentation était trop forte ! Et puis...Je devais accomplir ma mission ! Aye sir !

Je poussa lentement la porte de la chambre tout en murmurant :

-« J'entre… »

Et c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce de couleur rose pâle. Il y avait deux lits, tous deux recouvert de draps blancs et roses avec des oreillers et des coussins avec de la dentelle et des petites fleurs dessus. A côté il y avait deux petites tables qui faisait office de table de nuit avec divers objets dessus. Un peu plus loin il y avait deux bureaux blancs recouverts de crayons de couleurs. Puis sur le côté gauche juste à côté de la fenêtre il y avait aussi une table basse en chêne avec deux fauteuils roses. Sur cette petite table était posé deux tasses et une théière. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient délicatement retenus par des roses.

Aucun doute, j'étais au bon endroit. C'était donc ici qu'habitait Carla...Hum, c'était très chic et en même temps...Cela faisait aussi très...Jeune fille. Très romantique. J'étais surpris! Je ne pensais pas du tout que c'était le style de Carla!

Bon! Commençons à chercher ! Où aurais-je bien pu cacher ce cadeau ?

Je commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs des bureaux dans les tables de nuits en me maudissant mentalement. Mais qu'étais-je entrain de faire ? J'étais entrain de fouiller dans les affaires de ma bien-aimée! Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait j'étais mort ! Carla ne me ferait plus confiance! Mais il fallait que je trouve le cadeau de Wendy! Je ne pouvais pas revenir les mains vides. Pauvre Wendy!

-« Aaaah, que dois-je faire ? » M'exclamais-je en m'affalant sur le lit.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de bizarre. Je me levai, releva l'oreiller sur lequel j'étais précédemment allonger et découvris…Un petit carnet rose !

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demandais-je à voix haute.

Je pris le petit carnet entre mes mains et l'ouvris. C'est alors que je lu :

 _16 mai X780_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je suppose que c'est comme cela que l'on commence un journal…_

 _Je m'appelle Carla et c'est Lowbawl , le maître de ma guilde qui m'a offert ce journal comme cadeau. Pour « noter tes pensées sur le monde qui t'entoure et réaliser à quel point il est beau », quelle blague ! Comme si j'avais besoin de noter de ce que je ressentais !_

 _Mais je ne pouvais refuser ce cadeau. Alors…Autant l'utiliser !_

 _Comme je le disais je m'appelle Carla, je suis une Exceed et j'ai 2 ans. Dans ma vie, i personnes qui me sont particulièrement chères : ma meilleure amie, Wendy Marvell. Une adorable petite fille de 8 ans aux cheveux bleus mi-longs et aux yeux marron. Wendy est tout mon inverse, elle est souriante, joyeuse, montre ses sentiments, nage dans le bonheur, sourit…Oh son sourire est la plus belle des choses qu'il m'ait été permis de voir ! Wendy est également une mage mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Elle est la Dragonne Slayer des airs, notre prêtresse des cieux ! Elle a été élevé par une dragonne, Grandinne avant que celle-ci ne l'abandonne et qu'elle trouve refuge ici à Cait Shelter._

 _La deuxième personne qui m'est chère est le maître de ma guilde, Lowbawl. Que dire sur lui appart qu'il….M'ÉNERVE ! Je vous jure ! Un jour, il va me faire pêter un câble avec son insouciance ! Il est toujours là entrain de rire ou de flâner au lieu de faire son travail de maître ! Je le retrouve toujours entrain de converser avec Wendy ou les autres Nirvits plutôt que de préparer nos événements ! Je suis toujours obligé de lui taper sur les doigts et de lui crier dessus pour qu'il revienne faire son travail ! A se demander qui est l'enfant et qui est l'adulte entre nous deux !_

 _Cependant, Lowbawl est très intelligent. Chaque jour, il part une heure et demi avec nous pour nous « enseigner les choses de ce monde ». Nous allons dans la foret et il nous explique comment les plantes peuvent vivre, pourquoi le ciel est bleu, ce qui est dangereux pour nous,etc…Nous réfléchissons sur différents sujets et c'est lui quy'il m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Malgré son caractère, c'est un véritable puits de sagesse._

Non...C'est pas vrai...Ce que j'avais dans les mains était en réalité...Le journal intime de Carla.

Je regarda autour de moi s'il n'y avait personne. J'avais dans mes mains le journal de Carla. Le carnet où elle notait toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments...Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je le poser ou...Continuer à le lire ?

Non non non! Je ne pouvais pas le lire! Pense à Carla! Pense au sort que Carla te ferais subir si jamais elle découvrait que tu as lu son journal ! Pense à ça...

Mais en même temps c'est ma seule chance de savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement de moi...De savoir si elle m'aime ou si je ne suis qu'un ami sans plsu ou...Si elle me déteste. Je veux savoir ! Cet espoir qui fend mon cœur en deux. J'en ai marre d'espérer qu'un geste d'amour vienne de sa part, j'en ai assez de rêver de nous deux chaque nuit, j'aimerai...Non, je veux savoir! Je veux savoir si j'ai une place dans son cœur. Si les rêves que je fais chaque nuit ont ne serait-ce qu'une chance, une infime chance, de se réaliser. Je veux savoir.

Je feuillait délicatement le journal en cherchant le moment où l'on s'était rencontrés quand je tomba sur le passage en question :

 _24 avril X784,_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Tôt ce matin, Wendy est parti en direction du pavillon de chasse où doit se dérouler la rencontre entre les différents membres de l'alliance lumière composé des guildes de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pagasus et Cait Shelter. Je l'ai suivi en cachette durant tout son voyage. Elle n'a pas arrêté de trébucher et de tomber pourtant...Elle s'est toujours relevé._

 _Peut-être aurais-je dû la laisser seule ? Je me posai sans cesse la question jusqu'à ce que l'on rencontre les mages des autres guildes...Comment te les décrire cher journal ?_

 _Appart indécent je ne vois rien d'autre qui leur sied mieux. Vraiment...C'est désespérant ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé partir ma précieuse Wendy toute seule ou sinon...Qui sait l'influence que ses étranges personnes auraient pu avoir sur elle !_

 _La guilde de Blue Pegasus a envoyé 4 mages ressemblant plus à des...Hôtes pour dames ? Oui, il passe le plus clair de leur temps à draguer la gente féminine ! Surtout leur leader... Ces garçons sont désespérants mais je crois bien que ce soient eux les mieux élevés de toute cette alliance._

 _La guilde de Lamia Scale a envoyé 3 mages qui m'ont l'air d'honnêtes personnes. Un mage de glace, certes un peu bagarreur mais qui sait se tenir et...Vous ne me croirez jamais! Un des deux mages saints! Un homme du nom de Jura Nekis ! Lowbawl n'a pas arrêté de nous vanter ses mérite et il n'a l'air d'être la meilleur personne de toute cette alliance. Je prendrais peut-être la peine de lui parler. Cela pourrait intéressant. Par contre la femme qui les accompagne...Un vrai pot-de-peinture! Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait autant abuser du maquillage ! Et qui plus est, muni d'une robe au décolleté affriolant ! Un vraie fille de joie! Oh mon Dieu, il ne faut surtout que Wendy la côtoie !_

 _Quand à la guilde de Fairy Tail...Que devrais-je dire ? Ce sont les plus étranges ! A se demander s'il ne sortent pas d'un asile pour fous ! Vraiment !_

 _Composé de cinq mages cette guilde est réputé dans Fiore pour être...La guilde la plus turbulente de toutes ! Présent ici, il y a Erza Scarlett, une mage-chevalier qui m'a l'air d'être honorable et c'est tout à son honneur qu'elle fait office de...Chef de cette équipe. Il y a également, Grey Fullbuster, un mage de glace qui a l'étrange manière...De se déshabiller complètement! Oh mon Dieu, comment peut-on laissé un tel exhibitionniste en liberté ? Il risque de traumatisé ma chère Wendy! Vraiment, il est sur la liste des personnes à ne pas approcher ! Il y a ensuite, une jeune fille blonde du nom de Lucy Heartfillia qui m'a l'air gentille mais un peu naïve...Une godiche. Un beau corps mais rien dans la cervelle. Bon...Au moins, elle ne peut pas faire de mal ! Ensuite, il y a Natsu Dragneel, oui le fameux Natsu de Wendy, celui pour lequel elle s'est portée volontaire pour être la représentante de Cait Shelter. Je ne sais pas trop quel avis porter sur lui... Et le dernier des mages de Fairy Tail est...Un Exceed tout comme moi! Imaginez quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de rencontré un de mes congénères ici. Un espèce de chat-mâle qui semble accompagner_ _Natsu Dragneel. Ce chat-mâle est le plus grand des dangers pour ma Wendy...Si jamais il essayait de la tuer! Si jamais ! Je dois le surveiller de très près! Et pourquoi est-il avec un Dragon Slayer ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tuer ? Pourquoi est-il si souriant quand il est avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment peut-il sourire en sachant que sa mission est de le tuer ? Comment ? Attendrait-il le meilleur pour le tuer ? Fait-il ami-ami avec ses victimes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois l'empêcher de toucher à Wendy._

 _Mais alors...Pourquoi essaye-t-il de...De...De...Oh, je n'ose même pas le dire...De...Me charmer ! Il m'assomme de compliment et poissons! Pour que je le laisse tuer Wendy ? Plutôt crever ! Je protégerais Wendy quoi qu'il arrive ! Et je ne laisserai jamais ce chat-mâle l'avoir._

Je resta interdit à la lecture de se passage. Carla...Me prenait pour une menace ? Carla avait cru que je voulais tuer Wendy ? Carla se rongeait d'inquiétude pour Wendy quand je l'approchais et ne pouvait le dire à personne ? Carla...Ma précieuse Carla...Je suis désolé...Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Alors c'était pour ça que tu me détestais au début...Je suis soulagé de savoir que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Le fait que notre rencontre se soit si mal passé est...Comme le dirait Lucy, un mauvais tour du destin.

Je passa quelques pages en cherchant ses impressions sur notre aventure d'Edolas quand je lu:

 _6 août X784,_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Que te dire ? Je suis perdue ! Complètement perdue ! Tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout ce sur quoi reposait ma vie, s'est écroulé. Je ne sais plus qui je suis...Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis complètement perdue. Tout ce que je croyais était faux. J'ai gâché six ans de ma vie à atteindre un but qui n'existait pas. J'ai perdue six ans de ma vie. Six ans de ma vie à souffrir, à protéger Wendy contre une menace qui n'existait pas. Six ans d'horribles cauchemars...Six ans de pleurs et de souffrance...Tout ça pour rien! RIEN !_

 _Je n'ai pas le courage de tout raconter mais je vais te dire ce qui a changé en moi._

 _Je sais désormais que je suis une Exceed qui a été enlevé à sa naissance à ses parents par la reine des Exceeds, Chagot D'Extalia, avec 99 autres œufs d'Exceeds afin d'échapper à la chute de notre royaume bien-aimé, Extalia._

 _Comment la reine pouvait-elle savoir ce qui allait se passer ? La reine possède un don, celui de précognition, qui lui permet de prévoir les événements futurs. Et c'est alors que j'ai appris...Que j'ai appris...Que je possédais le même don qu'elle ! J'ai le don de prévoir le futur ! Toutes mes ordres de missions, toutes mes informations, étaient en réalité...Des visions du futur ! Des visions de mon futur! C'est par une étrange méprise que je les pris pour ma mission. Cette mission qui en réalité...N'a jamais...Jamais existé ! Cette mission que je me suis crée toute seule ! Toute ma vie, ce pourquoi j'ai vécu n'était qu'en réalité que le fruit de mon imagination! Les Exceeds n'étaient pas destinés à tuer les Dragons Salyers ! Ma mission n'était pas de tuer Wendy! Je ne devais pas tuer Wendy ! En aucun cas!_

 _Oh mon Dieu...Je pleure encore de ma méprise. Je suis brisée en deux. Je m'en veux tellement! Tellement ! J'ai empêché Wendy de vivre pour rien! J'ai protégé Wendy contre une menace qui n'existait pas! Wendy est celle qui a subit les plus fortes conséquences de ma méprise ! Ma chère Wendy...Ma précieuse Wendy...Ma meilleure amie...C'est moi qui t'ai blessé au final ! Pourtant, tu m'as consolé et m'as dit que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais. Que j'aurais dû t'en parler...Mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire que j'étais destiné à la tuer ? Moi qui l'aimait plus que tout ! Wendy...Encore une fois, tu es trop gentille avec moi._

 _La deuxième personne qui a subit les conséquences de ma méprise est Happy. Oui, cher journal, tu as remarqué je l'appelle dorénavant par son prénom. Happy que j'ai détesté car il était insouciant, car il riait, car il souriait de toutes ses dents, car il était complice avec Natsu...Car il ne souffrait comme moi ! Je l'ai jalousé depuis le début ! Je l'ai détesté car il ne souffrait pas de cette mission comme moi! Toutes les méchancetées que je lui ai dites, toutes les fois où je l'ai tourné en ridicule, tout ce mal que je lui ai fait...C'était car je l'enviais! J'enviais son innocence ! Pourquoi devais-je souffrir et pas lui ? Pourquoi moi et pas lui ? Pourquoi devais-je la seule à savoir ? La seule à souffrir!_

 _Happy qui pourtant était si gentil avec moi ! Happy qui m'offrait toujours du poisson! Oh, Happy! Je suis tellement désolée! Happy qui une fois sur Edolas...Happy qui...Qui a mis en jeu sa vie pour moi ! Sa propre vie! Pour sauver la mienne ! Happy qui m'a tendu la main...Happy qui m'a juré qu'il...Me protégerait. Me protéger...Moi ! Moi qui le détestait! Oh, quel cœur d'or il a ! Happy qui n'a pas lâché ma main quand j'ai menacé de tomber ! Happy qui m'a prit en charge! Happy m'a rassuré! Happy qui a séché toutes mes larmes! Happy qui s'est levé contre tout le royaume des Exceeds...Pour moi! Happy qui, quand je pleurais, s'est relevé et s'est mis devant moi pour me protéger et qui a déclaré cette phrase que je n'oublierais jamais : « Nous ne sommes pas vos marionnettes…Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! »_

 _Happy...Pourquoi as-tu été tellement gentil et soucieux de moi vu tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite même pas !_

 _Happy...Tu es l'Exceed le plus gentil, le plus souriant, le plus joyeux, le plus soucieux de ses amis, le plus agréable et surtout...Le plus courageux de tout Earthland._

 _J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait._

Je resta interdit durant la lecture de tout ce passage. Et quand je finis de le lire quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et je souris comme jamais je n'avais souri ! Carla...Me trouvait courageux ! Moi, courageux ! Et elle a écrit que j'étais le plus courageux des Exceeds de TOUT Earthland! Moi ! Peut-être était-il après tout possible qu'elle m'aime ! Il y avait de l'espoir! Oh, j'étais tellement heureux que j'aurais pu sauter au plafond et m'envoler dehors faire des loopings dans le ciel jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Et pourtant je m'en voulais car je n'avais jamais réaliser que Carla avait autant souffert après Edolas...Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point elle avait souffert ! Carla...Je t'en prie, excuse-moi, mon amour.

Devrais-je m'arrêter là ? Il fallait absolument que je m'arrête là cependant...Je ne pouvais pas. Je passa quelques page quand je m'arrêta sur une en particulier et me figea quand je lu:

 _29 septembre X791,_

 _Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Il hante mes pensées. A chaque fois que j'ai un moment de libre je ne peux penser qu'à lui. La seule chose qui a pu me distraire a été le combat de Wendy contre Cherrya pendant lequel j'étais rongé d'inquiétude pour ma meilleure amie. Mais une fois finit, mes pensées s'en allèrent vers lui. Je ne peux penser qu'à son sourire qui me fait fondre comme la neige en été, à sa voix que je souhaiterais entendre tout le temps, à son odeur que j'ai appris à aimer au cours du temps, à son espièglerie qui est adorable, à son caractère d'enfant que je trouve pourtant craquant et à son rire qui est magique. Je ne peux que le regarder de loin, il est sur mon côté. Et pourtant...J'aimerais être proche de lui ! Et quand il s'approche de moi...Oh, mon cœur s'emballe et se met à battre à la vitesse de la lumière. J'aime qu'il m'appelle, qu'il est besoin de moi, qu'il prenne ses pattes dans les miennes..._

 _Je soupire et maudis ma propre bêtise. J'étais chaque jour de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. Et je savais que pourtant il n'en verrait rien. L'amour cela ne l'interesait pas. Je ne pouvait que me maudire d'être tombé sous son charme...Comment moi, Carla, avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Comment ? Moi qui étais toujours sérieuse! Ah, je suppose que même moi, je ne peux lutter contre l'amour..._

 _Et aujourd'hui...Oh, aujourd'hui après le combat de Wendy quand il est venu_

-« HAPPY ? » S'exclama soudain une voix en me sortant de ma lecture.

Je me retrouvai violemment, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure et c'est alors que je vis dans l'encadrement de la porte…

-« C-Carla ? » Interrogeais-je bêtement.

-« Happy ! Que fais-tu avec mon journal ? » M'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oh…Euh…Je…Juste, je… » Murmurais-je, mon cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure dans l'espoir de trouver une excuse.

Mais alors qu'elle se mit à rougir violemment tout en s'exclamant :

« TU LISAIS MON JOURNAL ?! »

-« Non ! Carla, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Bredouillais-je, mon ventre se tordant en deux.

-« Oh que si ! Tu lis mon journal ! Mon journal _intime_ ! » S'écria-t-elle en m'arrachant le précieux carnet des mains.

-« Je te jure que non, Carla ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je sais quand même ce que j'ai vu, Ha…Chat-mâle ! » Cria-t-elle.

Chat-mâle…Elle m'avait appelé « chat-mâle »…Mon cœur se brisa en deux à ce surnom.

-« Carla…Je t'en prie laisse-moi t'expliquer… » Murmurais-je, au bord des larmes.

-« IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Si, Carla…S'il-te-plait… » La suppliais-je.

-« J'avais confiance en toi ! Confiance ! Je t'avais accordé ma confiance ! J'aurais pu te confier ma vie sans hésiter ! Et voilà comment tu me remercie ! En lisant mon journal intime ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Carla…Je ne voulais pas… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu as violé mon espace personnel ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Je ne voulais pas…Je t'en prie, écoute-moi… » Murmurais-je.

-« NOOOOOOON ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS t'entendre ! Tu as perdu toute la confiance que j'avais en toi ! JE TE DETESTE, espèce de chat-mâle ! JE TE DETESTE ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Carla… » Murmurais-je, choqué.

-« SORS ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD, HAPPY ! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Oh, Carla je t'en prie… » Murmurais-je.

-« VA T'EN ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Et elle me poussa violemment dehors et ferma sa chambre à clé.

-« Carla, répond-moi ! » M'écriais-je en tambourinant à sa porte.

Je la suppliai d'ouvrir pendant plus d'un quart heure mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse de sa part. J'étais tellement mal, je me sentais tellement honteux. J'étais tellement embarrassé, je maudissais ma propre bêtise ! Maintenant Carla me détestait. La fille que j'aimais plus que tout au monde me détestait ! Et tout ça parce que j'avais laissé ma curiosité l'emporter sur le reste ! Oh mais j'étais DÉBILE !

Que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? Les larmes débordait de mes yeux et j'étais tout simplement pathétique !

Un seul espoir...J'avais un seul espoir de pouvoir tout arranger avec Carla. J'ouvris mes ailes et sauta par la première fenêtre en direction d'un endroit que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

OOooOO

 **PDV Lucy, en plein après-midi, dans la banlieue de Magnolia.**

-« Aaaah, un bon bain en plein milieu de l'après-midi ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur ! » M'exclamais-je en entrant dans l'eau brûlante de mon bain.

Je ferma les yeux lentement et me détendît tout en profitant du silence régnant dans mon petit appartement.

Le silence ? Comment cela se fait-il me demanderez-vous ? Pourquoi personne n'était-il encore entrain de squatter mon appartement ?

Eh bien…Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Rassurez-vous, je ne les ai pas tués !

Natsu, Grey et Erza sont tout simplement partis faire une « course » pour Mirajaine. Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas accompagnés avec Wendy, Happy et Carla ? Elle nous a tout simplement interdits de le faire sous peine de représailles. Et avec l'utilisatrice de Satan Soul on ne sait jamais.

C'est donc grâce à Mirajaine que je pouvais profiter de cette après-midi tranquillement et j'en étais ravi.

Après m'être prélasser dans mon bain, je sortis, me séchât les cheveux, mit une robe et m'assied à mon bureau. Je sortis un petit carnet rose d'un tiroir, déboucha le capuchon de mon stylo et me mis à écrire tout en fredonnant un l'air de la dernière musique à la mode.

-« Ah, quelle tranquillité ! Quel bonheur ! » M'exclamais-je en m'étirant.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un gros boum et qu'une voix s'écria :

-« Lushyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Je sursautai, me retourna et la seconde d'après je me retrouvai avec quelque chose de non identifié dans mes bras.

-« Lushyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » S'exclama cette chose.

Je baissai les yeux et m'exclama :

-« Happy ?! »

-« Aye… » Murmura le petit Exceed bleu en se blottissant contre moi.

Avec un sourire et une pensée émue pour ma tranquillité perdue, je mis mes bras autour du petit Exceed et le câlina tout en lui demandant :

-« Que fais-tu ici, Happy ? Ne devais-tu pas aller en mission avec Wendy et Carla ? »

-« Si mais Carla… » Murmura-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Ah, Carla. L'élue de son cœur. Dès qu'il prononçait son nom, il se mettait à rougir même si ce n'était que très légèrement.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je connaissant bien le caractère de la petite Exceed blanche qui cachait ses sentiments derrière une façade de glace ou sous la brusquerie.

-« Je ne voulais pas Lushy… » Me dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

-« Tout ira bien, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas. » Lui dis-je.

-« En fait…Je ne suis même pas allé en mission avec elles. » Murmura-t-il, gêné.

Je restai deux secondes abasourdis avant de m'écrier :

-« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

-« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, Lushy ! » S'exclama Happy en se tenant les oreilles.

Happy n'était pas allé en mission avec Wendy et Carla ? Happy avait raté une occasion de voir sa bien-aimée ? Mais…Impossible !

-« Tu n'es pas allé avec elles…Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Eh bien, je…Je… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Ne me dis pas…Que tu n'aimes plus Carla ? » M'exclamais-je.

Il resta deux minutes devant moi, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux révulsés.

-« Happy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« MAIS BIEN SUR QUE J'AIME CARLA ! Elle est la plus belle, la plus cool, la plus confiante, la plus gentille, la plus forte, la plus adorable, la plus intelligente, la plus géniale, la plus incroyable des Exceeds de tout ce continent ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer ? Jamais je ne cesserai de l'aimer ! Carla est…Tout simplement incroyable et tellement tellement belle et aussi intelligente et… » S'exclama-t-il.

Je souris tout en entendant cela. Happy était vraiment sûr de ses sentiments pour Carla. Pour lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans son cœur. Ses sentiments étaient tellement forts et purs. C'était admirable.

-« Tu es fou amoureux d'elle plutôt pour dire ça. » Lui dis-je en pouffant de rire.

-« Euh…Je…Non…Mais…Oui...Un peu…Enfin… » Murmura-t-il en devenant soudain tout rouge et en se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles.

-« Sacré Happy…Allez raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en caressant sa tête.

-« Lushy…Tu promets de ne pas le répéter ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Promis. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Et c'est alors qu'il me raconta toute son histoire.

-« Une godiche ? Moi ?! » M'écriais-je.

-« Calme-toi Lushy, c'était ce qu'elle pensait au début. » Me dit-il.

-« Quand même… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et puis on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pensé ça en te regardant ! » Me dit-il en soupirant.

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais alors qu'en temps normal il aurait éclaté de rire, il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de regarder le sol.

-« Raconte-moi la suite. » Lui demandais-je doucement.

Et c'est en entendant la suite que je réalisa pourquoi il été si mal.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je voulais juste savoir si elle m'aimait ou non ! Je voulais arrêter d'espérer s'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle retourne mes sentiments ! Ça fait tellement…Tellement mal d'espérer ! » S'écria-t-il en pleurant.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, ne sachant qu'il était aussi amoureux de Carla.

-« Je voulais juste arrêter d'avoir mal…Juste ça…C'est tellement dur d'aimer quelqu'un ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Je sais, Happy…Je sais… » Murmurais-je face à la détresse évidente du petit Exceed.

-« Je ne suis qu'un poltron, qu'un lâche, qu'un idiot, qu'un imbécile ! Je suis nul ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« De toute façon, je suis nul quoi que fasse ! Je réussi toujours à tout faire foiré ! Même quand je fais des missions…On ne me compte jamais ! Je suis transparent ! Je ne fais que des bêtises ! Je ne sers vraiment à rien… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais enfin Happy ! Depuis quand doutes-tu autant de toi ? » Lui demandais-je, vraiment surprise.

-« Depuis que je suis amoureux d'elle… » Me répondit-il.

-« Happy…Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Car elle est tellement belle et talentueuse. Tout le monde face à elle se trouve minable. Cependant…Je veux de tout mon cœur et de toutes mes forces me hisser à sa hauteur et lui faire part un jour de mes sentiments. Car je l'aime. » Répondis-je.

-« Happy…C'est magnifique ce que tu dis là. Tu es incroyablement mature des fois… »Murmurais-je.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Vraiment ! Et je pense que si quelqu'un doit se hisser à la hauteur de Carla alors ce sera toi. » Lui dis-je.

-« Aye sir ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour atteindre cet objectif ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« C'est bien. » Lui répondis-je en le caressant.

-« Mais alors…Comment puis-je faire pour qu'elle me pardonne ? » Me demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux plein de larmes mais remplis d'espoir vers moi.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'abandonner. Il était maladroit quand il s'agissait de parler sentiments mais il aimait tellement Carla…Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir ! Il fallait que je joue les bonnes fées et que je les rabiboche !

-« Happy, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es près à faire n'importe quoi pour te réconcilier avec Carla ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Vraiment n'importe quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Aye sir ! N'importe quoi tant que ça permet à Carla de me pardonner ! Je décrocherai la lune pour elle ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité. » Lui répondis-je, avec un petit sourire pour sa phrase précédente.

-« La vérité ? » M'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-« Oui, il faut que tu lui dise face à face que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Il faut que tu lui dises que tu es tombé sur son journal et que tu l'as lu et surtout…Que tu t'en excuse. Ah et aussi, dis lui que tu es prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle te pardonne ! » Lui dis-je tandis qu'il buvait mes paroles.

-« Et si je lui ça, elle me pardonnera ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais je pense que oui. » Lui dis-je.

-« Vraiment ? Merci, merci, merci ! Lushy…Je t'adore ! Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie ! » S'écria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-« Ne va pas trop vite, Happy. De 1, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera à 100%, de 2, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va te faire faire et de 3, je ne sais pas si tu va t'en sortir vivant ! » Murmurais-je avec un sourire désolé.

-« Si je vais m'en sortir…Vivant ?! » M'interrogea-t-il avec un air…Un peu peureux.

-« Oui. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sort elle va te faire subir. Tu as lu son journal et elle t'en veut. Alors pour te faire pardonner, tu devras batailler dur et surtout…Ne jamais abandonner ! » Lui dis-je très sérieusement.

-« Aye sir ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! Qu'importe les difficultés que je dois affronter ! Je jure que je montrerais à Carla qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper sur moi ! » S'écria-t-il, ses yeux noirs brillant de volonté et de courage.

-« C'est bien. » Murmurais-je en souriant et en lui caressant la tête.

-« Merci pour tout, Lushy ! Tu me sauves ! Je peux vraiment compter sur toi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Merci, Happy…Allez, viens. On va à la guilde pour que tu présentes tes excuses à ta chère Carla. » Lui dis-je.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes sur le chemin de la guilde, le petit cœur d'Happy rempli d'espoir.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, guilde, fin d'après-midi.**

J'essayai de me concentrer afin de préparer la fête surprise de Wendy, qui était parti sur une mission afin d'aider Luxus et les Raijins, (En vrai pour l'occuper et Mirajaine avait décidé que Luxus et les Raijins s'en chargeraient et comme Luxus ne pouvait rien lui refuser…) mais je ne pouvais pas.

Posant la caisse de décoration que je portais, je soupirai. J'étais tellement bouleversée que je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer ! J'étais tellement distraite que j'avais déjà failli renverser le gâteau de Wendy ! Il ne fallait pas être perspicace pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et Mirajaine me surveillait attentivement du coin de l'œil.

Happy…Je ne pouvais croire qu'il avait lu mon journal ! Alors que je lui faisais confiance ! A lui plus qu'à n'importe qui ! Happy…Il avait trahi ma confiance en lisant mon journal ! J'étais tellement déçue de lui ! J'avais confiance en lui et il avait brisé cette confiance…

Mais en même temps j'étais tellement embarrassée ! Mais qu'avait-il lu ? Tout ?

Il avait pu lire tout ce que je pensais réellement ! Et…Oh, je n'ose même pas y penser ! S'il avait lu le passage où…Où…J'admettais mes sentiments pour lui ! Le passage où je disais vouloir entendre sa voix, être dans ses bras, voir son sourire ! Les multiples passages où je dresse un portrait de lui et où j'écris les sentiments de mon cœur et les différentes pensées qui me passent par la tête ! Et celui dans lequel j'ai écris que je souhaitais l'em…Embra…Embrasser ! Tout sauf celui-là !

Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement embarrassée ! A-t-il découvert que je l'aime ? Oh mon Dieu que vais-je faire ? Pourrais-je encore le regarder dans les yeux ? Pourrais-je encore rire avec lui ? Pourrais-je toujours combattre à ses côtés et le protéger ?

Oh, qu'allions-nous devenir ? Ou plutôt qu'allais devenir notre relation ?

S'il m'aimait aussi…Nous allions former un couple. Mais pourtant…Je me trouvais trop jeune pour démarrer une telle relation. J'avais peur de changer notre relation. Peur de former un vrai couple avec lui. Et pourtant je l'aimais de tout mon cœur ! Mais je ne savais que très peu de choses sur l'amour, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun couple dans la guilde et nous étions encore terriblement jeunes ! Et puis...Je n'avais réalisé mon amour pour lui que très récemment. Je ne me sentais pas prête de démarrer avec lui une telle relation.

S'il ne l'aimait pas en retour…Ça serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Je ne pourrais pas surmonter ce chagrin. Happy est mon premier amour. Il est spécial. Et c'est aussi mon camarade de guilde ! S'il ne m'aimait pas en retour, je ne pourrais pas me relever. Je pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pourrais plus vivre après ça. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur ! Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face. J'aurais tellement honte de mes sentiments s'ils gâchaient notre belle amitié !

Oh, mais pourquoi…Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi ? C'est tellement compliqué l'amour…Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Qui plus est si jeune ! Oh mais qu'ai-je fait pour mérité ça ?

-« Carla ? Tout va bien ? » Me demanda soudain une voix.

Je sursautai et étrangla un petit cri de surprise. Devant moi se tenait Mirajaine qui portait une caisse.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondis-je.

Elle me lança un regarda suspect qui disait qu'elle n'en croyait rien.

-« D'accord, je suis bouleversée. Mais laissons cela. Pour l'instant nous devons faire la plus belle des fêtes d'anniversaire pour Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je d'un ton plus enjouée que d'habitude pour masquer ma tristesse et ma gène.

Mirajaine me regarda bizarrement puis nous nous remirent au travail jusqu'à ce que j'entendis les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur Lucy et...Happy.

Je me concentrai sur ce que j'étais entrain de faire, mes joues cramoisies et mon corps tremblant. Cependant je ne pouvais gâcher l'anniversaire de Wendy à cause de ce chat-mâle mais je lui jetai quelques regards de biais. Je me sentais pathétique de ne même pas pouvoir le regarder en face. Et pourquoi mon cœur battait-il la chamade comme cela ?

-« Vas-y, Happy. » Lui dis soudainement Lucy.

-« Aye sir… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Je fus très surprise de ne pas entendre son fameux « Aye sir ! » si enjouée qui me faisait sourire malgré moi. Mais je fus encore plus surprise en sentant une patte sur mon épaule et une voix m'interroger :

-« Carla ? »

Je sursautai et étouffa un petit cri de surprise quand mes yeux tombèrent sur…Happy. Mon cœur s'affola et mes joues prirent une joli teinte rouge d'embarras tandis que je bafouilla :

-« O-Oui ? »

-« Euh…Tu sais pour tout à l'heure je voulais m'expliquer… » Murmura-t-il en regardant vers le sol.

-« Soit, j'écouterais tes explications. » Lui dis-je d'un ton dur et tranchant comme l'air.

-« Vraiment ?! » S'exclama avec un sourire qui me fit littéralement fondre.

-« Mais après l'anniversaire de Wendy. » Lui dis-je.

-« Je comprends. Faisons le meilleur anniversaire que Fairy Tail n'est jamais connu pour Wendy ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Mon cœur battait toujours autant devant lui. Mais il avait lu mon journal. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lui en vouloir à mort ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le détester ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours aussi amoureuse de lui ? Même encore plus ! Pourquoi avait-il cet effet sur moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me concentrer sur Wendy comme à l'époque ? Depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans ma vie, j'avais changé…Non, il m'avait fait changer. En mieux.

Happy…Tomber amoureuse m'avait décidément rendu plus douce et plus clémente ! Pourtant je lui en voulais. Énormément.

Mon cœur était déchiré en deux entre mes sentiments pour lui et ma colère. Et je ne savais que faire. Devais-je le pardonner ou pas ? Il avait quand même lu mon journal ! Et surtout…Qu'avait-il lu ?

-« Tout est prêt ? » Demanda Mirajaine.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondit toute la guilde.

-« On a tout les cadeaux et le gâteau de prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui ! » Répondit toute la guilde.

-« Wendy doit arriver dans combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Luxus a dit environ 10 minutes. » Répondit Lévy.

-« Tout le monde est là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Il manque Natsu, Grey et Erza ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

-« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? » Rugit La démone.

-« Où sont ces trois-là ? Ils vont gâcher l'anniversaire de Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je, outrée.

-« Tant pis pour eux ! On commence l'anniversaire sans eux ! Tout le monde, à vos cachettes ! » S'exclama Mirajaine.

Quelques minutes les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus vêtu d'une robe-pull bleue avec des collants noirs et des bottes de la même couleur. Elle était légèrement maquillée et pourtant tellement jolie. Oh, Wendy…C'est fou ce que tu as grandis !

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Et c'est alors que nous sortirent tous de nos cachettes et que nous nous exclamèrent :

-« Joyeux anniversaire, Wendy ! »

Je vis le visage de ma chère Wendy refléter sa surprise, puis son bonheur et elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche tout en souriant et en pleurant de joie. Un tel sourire…C'est ce que j'ai protégé à ce jour.

-« Merci tout le monde…Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Allez, Wendy. Ne pleure pas. » Lui dis-je doucement.

-« Carla…C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Sans l'aide de Mirajaine et Lisanna, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh, Carla…Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et c'est alors qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra. Je fus très surprise de cette démonstration d'affection ! Wendy me serrait dans ses bras…Devant tout le monde. Je me mis à rougir. Pourtant je lui rendis son étreinte tout en murmurant :

-« Voyons, Wendy…Pas devant tout le monde… »

J'entendis mes camarades et Wendy rirent puis elle me lâcha tout en murmurant :

-« Désolée, Carla. »

-« Allez, va ouvrir tes cadeaux ! » Lui dis-je.

Mais alors que Wendy allait ouvrir son premier cadeau, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un fracas hallucinant et nous vîmes Erza, essoufflée qui tenait Natsu et Grey dans ses bras.

-« Natsu-san, Grey-san, Erza-san ! » S'exclama Wendy surprise.

-« Bon anniversaire, Wendy ! » S'exclama Natsu avec son sourire d'enfant.

-« Joyeux anniversaire à toi ! » Lui Grey en souriant légèrement.

-« Joyeux anniversaire, Wendy. Voici ton cadeau. » Lui dit Erza tout en lui tendant une petite boite.

Wendy pris la boite et l'ouvrit tout en s'écriant :

-« Woooow ! C'est tellement joli ! »

Je me penchai pour voir ce qu'ils lui avaient offert et c'est alors que je découvris un magnifique pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau fait d'une pierre précieuse à peine bleutée et qui brillait. A l'intérieur du cristal on semblait voir une sorte de brouillard qui semblait être en perpétuel mouvement. La chaîne qui le tenait était une simple chaîne d'argent mais admirablement travaillée.

Ce genre de bijoux était magnifique mais pas trop voyant. Pile ce qu'il fallait pour Wendy ! Pour une fois, ces trois-là avait eu bon goût !

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un grand boum et qu'une violente explosion surgit en plein milieu de la guilde. Tout autour de moi j'entendis des cris et des exclamations. Je sentis le vent s'engouffrer dans la guilde tandis que des morceaux de bois volèrent partout autour de moi.

Quand je rouvris les yeux j'eus la surprise de constater qu'au dessus de la guilde se tenait un énorme…MONSTRE ! Un monstre ! Un vrai ! Une espèce d'hybride entre un lion et un dragon ! Ses yeux jaunes de serpent nous regardaient avec rage et malice tandis que sa langue sortait de sa bouche et happait l'air joyeusement. Ses ailes étaient déployer tout autour de lui et sa queue fouettait la terre bruyamment.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » M'écriais-je en même temps que les autres membres.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » S'exclama Lucy d'une voix haute-perchée.

-« Oh merde ! Il nous a suivit jusqu'ici ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Suivi ? NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! » S'écria Lucy, enrager.

-« L-Luce ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« GREY ! ERZA ! A quoi pensiez-vous en ramenant ce monstre ici ? » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Nous… » Commença Grey.

-« VOUS VOULEZ GÂCHER L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE WENDY OU QUOI ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla… » Chuchotèrent-ils.

-« Vous êtes fous d'avoir combattu ce monstre ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« On l'a pas fait exprès ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Alors que fait-il là ? » Demanda Mirajaine.

-« Eh bien… » Chuchotèrent Grey et Erza.

-« Bah…En fait on a oublié de l'assommer ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Vous avez…Quoi ? » Demanda Laxus.

-« On l'a envoyé valser à 3 kilomètres puis on a pris son trésor et on s'est barrés. On a oublié de l'assommer. » Nous dit-il.

-«Et il nous a suivi. » Conclut sobrement Erza.

-« Vous êtes inconscients ! » S'emporta le maître.

Mais c'est alors l'image du maître devant moi fut soudainement remplacé par celle de Wendy, criant et…Dans la gueule du monstre. Elle saignait de toutes parts et elle semblait presque inanimée.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea-t-on.

Je reviens pour la réalité pour voir le visage inquiet de Lucy devant moi. Je levai les yeux et chercha Wendy du regard, paniquée. Quand je la vis enfin…Derrière elle je distinguai le monstre. Il avait la gueule grande ouverte, prête à l'attraper.

-« WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » M'écriais-je.

J'ouvris alors mes ailes et activa ma magie. Je m'envolai à pleine vitesse et je poussai Wendy qui se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, complètement sonnée.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« CAAAAAARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

A ce moment là je me rendis que je n'avais pas pu aller vite pour me sauver moi et Wendy. J'avais pu pousser Wendy mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'envoler et d'échapper au monstre à mon tour. Je vis la tête du monstre se diriger vers moi et je sentis presque sa langue sur ma fourrure.

Je contractai tout mes muscles et me roula en boule en fermant les yeux, morte de peur. Je tremblais de toutes parts et je réalisai la pire des choses : j'allais mourir ici et maintenant.

Désolée tout le monde. Wendy…Ma chère Wendy…Au moins je t'aurais sauvé. J'aurais donné ma vie pour te protéger. Sache que je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime, Wendy. Toi et tous nos camarades…Et surtout Happy. Happy à qui je n'ai pu les trois petits mots qui me pesaient sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Je t'aime, Happy.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis le vent sur ma fourrure, la sensation d'un corps chaud contre le mien, la sensation de vitesse et de liberté. Puis je sentis quelque chose d'humide contre moi et je me sentis basculer sur la gauche et heurter quelque chose.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis…Je vis que j'étais dans les bras d'une personne…Je vis que j'étais dans les bras…Dans les bras…D'HAPPY !

Happy m'avait sauvé ! Encore ne fois il était venu à mon secours et m'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine ! Comme il s'était battu pour moi à l'époque contre le royaume. Ce jour-là où il avait pris ma main…Il m'avait donné l'espoir de vivre ! Et depuis il ne cessait de protéger ma vie…De me protéger. Envers et contre tout. Qu'importe le danger que je courais, il venait à mon secours. Mon chevalier servant : Happy.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis le rugissement du monstre à côté de nous qui essayait nous attraper avec ses pattes et sa queue. Happy volait à toute vitesse et évitait toutes ses attaques avec une telle précision.

Mais alors qu'il évita la queue du monstre il ne vit pas la patte du monstre derrière nous.

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je pour le prévenir.

Mais ce fut trop tard. Je sentis quelque chose frapper Happy de plein fouet puis…Je nous sentis tomber. Littéralement. Je me rapprochai d'Happy tel que nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'essayai de sortir mes ailes pour nous sauver mais ses bras autour de moi m'en empêchaient. Nous ne survivrons jamais à une chute pareille. Nous allions mourir. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Mais c'est alors que je vis les ailes d'Happy réapparaître de nous fonçâmes vers le ciel à pleine vitesse. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes joues étaient rouges vifs et une sorte d'euphorie s'empara de moi. J'étais dans ses bras, je sentais son odeur, sa fourrure contre la mienne, ses bras autour de moi, son souffle et j'entendais sa voix. Tant de sensations qui me donnèrent l'impression de plonger en plein milieu du Paradis. J'aurais voulu rester ici pour l'éternité.

-« Accroche-toi bien Carla. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors que nous bifurquâmes soudainement à gauche et que nous nous écrasâmes sur le toit d'une maison.

Je soupira de soulagement quand nous fûmes stabilisés. J'ouvris mes yeux et je me rendis qu'Happy était à quelques mètres de moi, allongé sur le sol.

Prise de panique je m'approchai de lui et le secoua de toutes mes forces, tout en m'écriant :

-« Happy ! »

Et c'est à mon plus grand soulagement qu'il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda d'un air perdu.

-« C-Carla ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui ? » Lui demandais-je, d'une voix douce.

Et c'est alors qu'il se redressa et…Et…Qu'il…Qu'il me prit dans ses bras !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que dans ma poitrine mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et qu'une sensation bizarre envahi mon estomac. Mes joues se colorèrent en rouge et je bafouillai quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-« Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois vivante. » Me dit-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu pousser Wendy ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Happy… » Chuchotais-je.

-« Tellement peur, tellement…J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te sauver ! Si jamais pas percuté plus vite, tu serais morte ! Si je n'étais pas aller aussi vite, tu ne serais plus là, Carla ! » S'écria-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur moi.

-« Oh, Happy…Je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Qu'aurais-je fait si je n'avais réussi à te sauver ? Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais morte ? Qu'aurais-je Fait sans toi ? Sans toi…MA VIE N'A PLUS AUCUN SENS ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans moi ? Quels belles paroles ! Happy...Mon Happy...Mon amour...

-« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Carla ! Ma vie sans toi à mes côtés ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue ! Sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens alors je t'en prie Carla, fais plus attention à toi ! Vivre sans toi…JE NE POURRAIS PAS ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Promis. » Murmurais-je en pleurant des larmes d'émotions.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te sacrifier pour Wendy ? Pense un peu plus à toi ! Que ferais-je si tu meures, moi ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas… » Murmurais-je.

-« J'étais mort de peur ! Et si jamais un jour…Si jamais…Je ne pas venir te sauver ! Que ferais-je ? » S'écria-t-il.

-« Mais enfin Happy, je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Et si jamais je ne peux pas te sauver et que tu meures ?! » M'interrogea-t-il…En pleurant.

Happy avait en réalité peur…De ne pas pouvoir me sauver ? C'est pour ça…Qu'il pleurait ? Happy…

C'est alors que je mis mes deux bras autour de lui et que je le serra de toutes mes forces.

-« Tu seras toujours là pour me sauver, non ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Carla, je… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais dorénavant je ferais plus attention à moi quand tu ne seras pas là… » Murmurais-je en savourant la sensation de sa fourrure contre le mienne et de la chaleur de son corps.

-« Carla.. » Murmura-t-il, émue.

-« Mais si…Si jamais je suis à nouveau en danger…Tu viendras me sauver ? » Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix tout en rougissant et en me cachant dans le creux de son cou.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

-« C'est promis ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je te le promets, Carla. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là et je te sauverais. » Me dit-il.

-« D'accord…Je compte sur toi. » Murmurais-je doucement en souriant légèrement.

Puis il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel je profita de la chaleur de son étreinte quand soudain je déplaçai ma patte de son dos et vis sur l'envers de celle-ci…Une grosse tache rouge. Je fus surprise puis réalisa que ce qui était sur ma patte était en réalité…Du sang. Le sang d'Happy. Le sang du garçon que j'aimais sur mes mains.

J'allais me mettre à crier quand Happy s'écria :

-« Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir lu ton journal, Carla. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Je suis tombé dessus et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lire. J'admets que mon comportement était idiot et indigne. J'ai brisé toute la confiance que tu avais en moi et je suis désolé. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être curieux. Alors je t'en prie, Carla, pardonne-moi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes si cela me permet que tu me pardonnes ! N'importe quoi ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Je baissai les yeux et me mit à trembler tout en gardant le silence.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

C'est alors que je me relevai soudainement et le regarda droit dans les yeux en criant :

-« Mais je m'en fiche complètement de ce journal ! TU ES BLESSE, HAPPY ! Blessé ! Par ma faute ! TU ES BIEN PLUS IMPORTANT POUR MOI QUE CE JOURNAL ! »

Il me donna un regard surpris puis répondit tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou :

-« Et toi tu es bien plus importante pour moi qu'une blessure. »

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Je vais bien. C'est juste le monstre qui m'a griffé, rassure-toi. » Me dit-il.

-« Tu dois avoir mal... » Murmurais-je.

-« Moins mal que si je t'avais perdue. » Me répondit-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, Carla… Me dit-il.

-« Moi aussi, tu sais… » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla… » Me dit-il.

-« Allez, je vais te soigner ! » M'écriais-je, en brisant notre étreinte.

-« Me soigner ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« Je ne suis pas Wendy mais je peux au moins te faire un bandage de fortune ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Merci, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit rougir.

Je me mis derrière lui et inspecta sa blessure.

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas joli. Tes ailes…Tes ailes sont-elles endommagées ? » Lui demandais-je, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. A la dernière seconde avant que le monstre ne me griffe j'ai réussi à les rentrer. Elles ne sont pas abîmées. » Me dit-il.

-« Dieu soit loué. Il faudra désinfecter tout ça. Wendy aura du travail. » Lui dis-je.

-« Aye… » Murmura-t-il.

Puis je me servis des restes de son baluchon vert pour lui faire un bandage de fortune. Mes mains touchant son dos…Je réprimandai un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'étais vraiment chanceuse de pouvoir le soigner ! Je profitais de chaque contact entre son corps et le mien.

-« Happy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Aye ? » Me répondit-il.

-« Je…Qu'as-tu lu dans mon journal ? » Lui demandais-je en rougissant fortement.

Il soupira puis me répondit :

-« J'ai lu la première page. »

Bon…Ce n'était vraiment pas grave.

-« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Que tu étais adorable quand tu étais petite. » Me répondit-il tandis que je piquai un fard.

-« Q-Quoi d'autre ? » Demandais-je vite fait afin de cacher mon embarras.

-« Le passage sur notre rencontre. » Me dit-il.

-« Ah… » Murmurais-je.

Ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux pour moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu un premier avis positif sur Fairy Tail et sur Happy lors de notre rencontre.

-« Je comprends pourquoi tu me détestais maintenant. Car tu me voyais comme une menace pour Wendy que tu voulais protéger. » Me dit-il.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je, évasive.

-« Je suis heureux de n'avoir rien fait lors de notre première qui aurait pu te déplaire ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Happy…Qu'as-tu lu d'autre ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Le passage sur le retour d'Edolas… » Murmura-t-il.

Oh non ! Celui dans lequel à quel point il était courageux, protecteur, gentil, adorable, etc. Oh non ! Non ! Pas celui-là ! Ce que c'était embarrassant !

Je piquai un fard et je remerciai le fait d'être derrière lui hors de sa vue.

-« Et…Et alors ? » Lui demandais-je afin de briser le silence qui nous entourait.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, Carla ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Pour avoir lu mon journal ? Happy, tu sais… » Commençais-je.

-« Non ! Pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu souffrais ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« J'étais là tout au long et pourtant…Je n'ai jamais vu que tu souffrais ! Jamais ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué ! Tellement ! Je t'en prie pardonne-moi Carla ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors que je souris lentement et…Passa mes bras autour de lui collant mon ventre à son dos. Je le serra doucement et lui répondit calmement :

-« Je te remercie de toujours t'inquiéter de moi, Happy. »

-« Carla…De…De rien. » Murmura-t-il.

Puis à ma grande surprise il posa ses pattes sur les miennes. Je détournai la tête en rougissant mais n'enlevant pas pour autant ses pattes sur les miennes. Je ferma les yeux et profita de cette semi-étreinte. C'était tellement agréable !

Puis je me résolu à briser le silence en lui demandant :

-« Qu'as-tu lu d'autre ? »

-« Un passage qui avait lieu lors des grands jeux magiques et où tu disais…Euh… » Murmura-t-il, gêné.

Oh non, pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas le passage auquel je pense ! Par pitié !

-« Où je disais ? » Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« Où tu disais…Etre amoureuse. » Murmura-t-il tout doucement.

-« Ah… » Bafouillais-je.

Cela laissa place à un silence gêné entre nous. Alors il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur ce passage au final. Que..Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je lui dire ? La vérité ? Que je l'aimais ? Il le savait! Il le savait ! Alors pourquoi...Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à garder le silence ? Aah...Cela voulait-il dire...Qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Oh non ! Je ne le supporterais pas. Happy...Signifiait tant pour moi. Alors s'il ne m'aimait pas...S'il ne m'aimait...Le monde...Ma vie...N'aurait plus aucun sens. Happy était celui...Qui m'avait fait vivre. Réellement. Pour la première fois j'avais vécu pour moi et non pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'avait appris ce que signifiait une vie...Et ce que signifiait ma vie pour lui. Pour la première fois dans ma vie quelqu'un tenait à moi plus qu'à autre chose. J'étais la seule pour lui. Happy...Je t'aime.

Alors...Si tu le sais et que tu ne me dis rien...Dois-je faire le premier pas ?

Je m'approcha de lui lentement et m'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce que je ressentais quand il me prit de court et parla avant moi:

-« Celui que tu aimes c'est… » Murmura-t-il.

Dans ma poitrine mon cœur rata un battement et je lui demandai :

-« C'est ? »

Et c'est alors qu'il serra mes pattes dans les siennes tout en baissant la tête cachant ainsi son visage.

-« C'est Lector. » Murmura-t-il enfin.

-« Oui c'est toi que…PARDON ?! » M'écriais-je surprise.

Il se retourna et je pu voir son visage qui reflétait une aussi grande surprise que moi.

-« Bah oui ! Tu en parlais lors des grands jeux magiques ! Tu disais que tu ne pouvais l'observer que de loin et qu'il était sur le côté ! Et que l'amour ne l'intéressait pas ! C'est de Lector dont tu parlais ! Il est trop arrogant pour s'intéresser à l'amour et tu ne pouvais l'observer que de loin comme il est d'une autre guilde ! » S'écria-t-il.

Happy pensait que…J'AIMAIS LECTOR ? Moi aimer Lector ? L'exceed de Sting ! Non mais ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Et c'est devant son air surpris que j'éclata de rire. Mais littéralement. Je me roulai par terre de rire et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je riais de soulagement. C e n'était pas qu'Happy ne m'aimait pas mais qu'il croyait que j'aimais Lector. Lector quoi ! Il était très sympa mais pas du tout mon type ! Mais comment Happy en était-il parvenu à cette conclusion ? Il était vraiment idiot !

Et puis je riais de soulagement. Happy n'avait pas réalisé que je l'aimais. Notre relation…Était sauvé. Je pourrais prendre mon temps et lui dire que je l'aime quand je serais enfin prête. J'avais le temps.

Et je riais aussi du trop plein d'émotion que j'avais eu dans la journée. Je laissai tous mes sentiments sortir devant l'air hébétée d'Happy qui m'interrogea, surpris :

-« C-Carla ? »

-« Moi ? Aimer Lector ? Ah ! Quelle bonne blague ! » M'exclamais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-« Tu…Tu n'aimes pas Lector ? » Me demanda-t-il assez rapidement.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Comment en es-tu parvenu à cette conclusion ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Eh bien…C'était logique ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla ! » S'écria-t-il outré.

-« Vraiment…Penser que j'aime Lector…C'est du n'importe quoi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais alors…Tu aimes Lily ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et je repartis dans une crise de rire. Happy…Était-ce de l'idiotie ou de l'innocence ? Je ne savais pas trop mais j'étais tellement soulagée. Il n'avait réalisé que je l'aimais. Dieu soit loué !

-« Lily ? Il a au moins 3 fois mon âge ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Et ? Ce n'est pas raison… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je ne me vois vraiment pas avec Lily ! C'est plus comme un oncle pour moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais alors…Frosch ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Réfléchis un peu deux secondes, Happy ! Je n'aime pas Frosch voyons ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Alors…Tu es amoureuse d'un…D'un… » Murmura-t-il.

-« D'un ? » L'interrogeais-je sans comprendre.

-« D'un humain ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je le regardai pendant deux minutes la bouche ouverte puis m'exclama en rougissant :

-« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un…D'un…Humain ! C'est vraiment…N'IMPORTE ! »

-« Mais alors…Qui aimes-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Toi…C'était si difficile à comprendre que ça ? Ah, Happy…Tu es si innocent…

Mais puisque u ne l'as pas réalisé je suppose que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Un jour, je pourrais une vraie et belle déclaration d'amour en due et bonne forme…Un jour ! Mais ce jour là n'était pas encore arrivé.

-« Devine ! » M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

-« Je donne ma langue au chat. » Me répondit-il.

-« Bien essayé mais ça ne marchera pas ! J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu devines ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est trop dur… » Murmura-t-il.

Puis il y eu un grand silence tandis qu'Happy réfléchissait.

Ah…Il était vraiment idiot pour ne pas réaliser que c'était de lui dont je parlais ! Mais bon…On ne changera jamais mon Happy ! Happy toujours intelligent…Ce n'est plus Happy ! Et pourtant des fois il y a des moments où son intelligence m'impressionne comme par exemple quand nous combattions Zentopia ! Il fallait juste savoir où trouver son intelligence…Dans les stratégies et dans la résolution de problèmes ! J'aimais tellement ce coté là de sa personnalité qui me surprenait toujours !

Happy…Je devais te remercier pour aujourd'hui et pour toutes les autres fois ! Allez Carla, prends un peu de courage et…Jette-toi à l'eau.

-« Happy ? » L'Appelais-je tout en me rapprochant de lui et en me penchant vers son visage.

-« Oui ? » Interrogea-t-il en tournant sa tête.

Et c'est alors que nous nous retrouvâmes face à l'autre, nos joues rougies, nos visages plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et nos regards fixés dans celui de l'autre.

Puis c'est avec un sourire que…Je lui déposai un doux baiser sur la joue.

-« Merci pour m'avoir sauvé aujourd'hui, Happy ! » Chuchotais-je avec amour et douceur.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee ! » S'exclama-t-il en posant une patte sur sa joue et en vacillant.

-« Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes ! » M'écriais-je tournant violemment ma tête de l'autre côté afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point je rougissais.

-« Aaaaayyyeee, Carla… » Murmura-t-il.

Je montai ma patte à ma lèvre et l'effleura doucement en rougissant et en souriant. J'avais embrassé Happy. Bon d'accord sur la joue mais…C'était déjà un bon début, non ?

-« Allons rejoindre les autres. » Ordonnais-je.

-« Aye sir ! » S'exclama-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-« Tiens-toi bien à moi… » Murmurais-je tout en sortant mes ailes.

-« D'accord Carla. » Murmura-t-il en rougissant et en s'agrippant à moi.

Puis je m'envolai alors dans le ciel de Magnolia ayant un peu du mal à voler…Car me concentrer quand le garçon que j'aimais était dans mes bras était un peu dur !

-« CAAAAAAAAAARLAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAPPYYYYYYY ! » Entendis-je soudain.

Je regarda vers le bas et vis…Le monstre qui avait blessé Happy a terre, K.O et tout autour mes amis constatant les dégâts qu'avait subit la guilde dont un des murs était complètement dévasté.

-« Lushy ! » S'exclama Happy en souriant tandis que je le déposai dans les bras de Lucy qui le serra contre elle.

-« Bon sang, tu m'as une de ses peurs ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Yo, p'tit pote ! Tu étais sacrément cool ! » S'écria Natsu en ébouriffant sa tête.

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Oh ça oui ! Tu étais super cool ! Et quand tu as volé avec Carla en évitant les bras du monstre à pleine vitesse c'était trop cool ! J'aurais trop aimé être à la place de Carla ! Oh faudra qu'on se refasse ça tout les deux ! » S'écria Natsu en souriant et en mimant le vol avec ses deux bras.

-« Ne l'encourage pas, Natsu ! » S'exclama Lucy, outrée.

Ces trois-là ressemblait vraiment à une famille ! Avec Happy étant le fils, Lucy la mère et Natsu le père. Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« CAAAARLAAAA ! »

Et que je sentis quelqu'un me serrer dans ses bras. Non, cette odeur…

-« Wendy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oh, Carla ! Carla ! CARLA ! » S'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

-« Eh, Wendy… » Commençais-je.

-« Tu es folle ! FOLLE ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! Mourir, Carla ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Normalement c'est moi qui te réprimande et pas l'inverse ! » M'exclamais-je en riant.

-« Je ne rigole pas, Carla ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? » S'écria-t-elle.

-« J'ai promis de te protéger, tu te rappelles ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je…Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi, Carla ! » S'écria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

-« Wendy…Je ne mourrais pas c'est promis. Et si je suis dans une mauvaise posture…Happy viendra me sauver. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Aye sir ! » Entendis-je derrière-moi.

-« Tu vois ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne mourrai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas seule, Wendy. » Lui dis-je.

-« Promis ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« C'est promis. Et si jamais je devais mourir…On mourra ensemble. Promis. » Lui dis-je.

-« Je t'aime, Carla. » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, Wendy. » Lui dis-je.

-« Mais je t'aime plus ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Même pas vrai ! » M'écriais-je, outrée.

-« Si si, je t'aime plus que tu m'aimes ! » S'exclama Wendy en riant aux éclats.

-« Pff…Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ! Bon allez, sèche tes larmes, Wendy. C'est ton anniversaire, il faut fêter ça ! » Lui dis-je.

-« D'accord, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me lâchant et en souriant de toute ses dents.

-« Mais…Si tu pouvais soigner Happy avant… » Murmurais-je, gênée.

-« Happy est blessé ?! » S'écria-t-elle…Avec le reste de la guilde.

-« Aye…Mais c'est rien de grave ! » Dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Le monstre t'a griffé tout le dos, Happy ! Ce n'est pas rien ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je vais bien, Carla. » Me dit-il en souriant.

-« Fais-toi au moins soigner avant de tirer de telles conclusions ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Carla ! » Me dit-il en souriant…Devant tout le monde.

Je détournai la tête en rougissant et murmura :

-« Pff…Tu te fais des idées. »

Evidemment que je n'allais pas avouer que j'étais morte d'inquiétude pour Happy devant toute la guilde ! J'avais quand même une certaine fierté et une réputation !

Mais en entendant les rires de mes camarades que je su qu'ils avaient percés mon petit manège.

-« Je vais te soigner, Happy ! » S'exclama Wendy en activant sa magie pour soigner Happy.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Mirajaine prit la parole en montrant…Le gâteau d'anniversaire de Wendy et tous ses cadeaux…Parfaitement intacts ! Mais…Comment ? Par quel miracle ?

-« Heureusement que j'avais demandé à Lévy de poser un sort sur le gâteau et les cadeaux afin qu'ils restent intactes quoi qu'il arrive ! On n'est jamais trop prudent avec vos perpétuelles bagarres ! » Nous informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« Génial, Mira ! T'as même prévu ça ! » S'exclama Luxus la bouche grande ouverte, surpris de cette organisation minutieuse.

-« Je suis une barmaid après tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et c'est ainsi que nous fêtâmes l'anniversaire de Wendy au milieu des décombres de la guilde dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Surtout pour moi car je pouvais contempler le magnifique sourire de Wendy et contre moi se tenait Happy, qui en raison de sa fatigue, dormait à moitié sur mon épaule.

Je posa mon regard sur Happy qui avait les yeux clos et un énorme sourire sur son visage.

-« Manger des poissons avec Carla… » Murmura-t-il soudain.

Puis, avec un petit rire, je lui déposai un petit baiser sur le haut du crâne tout en murmurant :

-« Dors-bien, mon héros. »

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce One-Shot ? Pensez-vous que j'ai bien su retranscrire les pensées de Carla dans son journal ? Etes-vous déçu de ne pas pu en lire plus ? Et de ne pas avoir vu une Carla sadique donnant milles et une requête à Happy pour qu'elle le pardonne ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez surement l'occasion de voir ça une prochaine fois ! ;) Avez-vous aimé les différents moments entre Carla et Happy ? Et la fin ? Était-elle bien réussi ?**

 **Chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Votre avis est important pour moi puisqu'il permet de m'améliorer et m'encourage à écrire encore plus de textes sur le CaPpy mais aussi sur d'autres couples !**

 **Alors...Laissez-moi une review s'il-vous-plait, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour m'améliorer !**

 **Sur ce, j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire mon texte !**


End file.
